


Precious, Cherished, Loved

by onesickmind



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, First Time, M/M, Mind Control, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesickmind/pseuds/onesickmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Diego's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious, Cherished, Loved

**Author's Note:**

> This is... _very_ dubious consent. While there's technically no noncon in this, you should avoid this story if you're very sensitive to noncon-like situations. I personally think Kevin loves Diego and Diego is being very sweet, in his way. But it's definitely... definitely dubious.
> 
> This version of Kevin and Diego belong to [videntefernandez.](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/)

Diego loved to bring new things home.

Especially things that were special.

His guns, for example. Each one custom designed and richly encrusted with jewels. Each one, precious. Each one with its own name, its own personality, its own designation for how he would interact with it. With her. Each gun, female. Beautiful, elegant, deadly, devoted, cold. Precious.

Some of his lesser possessions, too-- his suits, for example. He loved to fold and hang them just so at the end of each day, brushing them down before zipping them into their bag for the dry cleaners like a parent sending a child to the first day of school. He delighted in the great care he took to remove each hair in the morning before work. Treating them like they were precious made him all the more proud to wear them. The fabric creased and flowed around him like a ritual garment while he signed business contracts and executed dissenters.

And now, he was bringing home a possession that would be more precious than them all. Something he would cherish more than even his guns. He took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at it sitting in the passenger seat. It was fiddling happily with the equalizer on the music player, collar fresh around its neck. His neck.

Kevin. He had a name. He had a whole personality, a whole life and body and will that had been growing and developing and waiting for the day Diego would come and pick him out.

Kevin saw Diego looking at him and beamed. This made Diego unconsciously smile, which in turn made Kevin brighten even more at the sight of his new owner smiling at him. Turning his attention back to the road, Diego could feel the sunlight on his cheek.

Bringing Kevin home. Diego had been so worried about the moment he entered his studio to tell him he now owned his body, mind, and soul. He hadn't even resisted when Diego put the collar on him: only blushed and stole sideways glances at him while he adjusted its size and locked it around his neck. Then the mind control signal surged up his spine, he convulsed once, and became his.

He was staring ahead at the road, now, too, humming softly to himself and tapping his hands on his lap. The music that came from the stereo system now was perfectly tuned, with crystalline high notes and soul-vibrating bass. The capabilities of this expensive stereo system surpassed even the best equipment in the Desert Bluffs radio station. But when Diego turned to him again, it was his owner's smile that made Kevin beam.

Kevin's excitement grew even more palpable as they turned up the driveway to his new home. Diego's large house looked more like a mansion, thanks to careful planning and extravagant spending. This was another thing Diego cherished, right down to the pavers that lined the driveway. None of his coworkers suspected he was so sentimental. He was so cold, ruthless, and unhesitatingly homicidal that they assumed he was totally unattached to the world. And indeed he was unattached, to the things he did not love. Diego divided his world ruthlessly into two categories: Disposable things that he threw out the moment they ceased to be useful, and the things he adored. The existence of the first category made the second all the more precious.

You, he thought, looking at the man who was now twisting to get glimpses of his new home through the window, will never become useless. You will please me for your entire life, you will be cherished, and nothing will ever hurt you. You are above everything in this world that is mundane and crude. You are cherished. You are lifted. You are mine.

Diego got out of the car and Kevin followed suit without being told, bounding into the driveway and up to Diego's side.

He gushed at how beautiful the Diego's home was.

Diego firmly corrected him that it was their home. Always and forever, the home that belonged to both Diego and Kevin alike. He embraced Kevin and kissed him deeply. Their second kiss-- the first had been after he put on the collar and defined Kevin's instructions and fate-- and there would be an entire lifetime of kissing ahead of them. The beginning of something new and glorious. Diego dominated his lips until his body had melted into butter against him and his breath was nothing but dazed gasps.

Then Diego hooked his arm around Kevin's to escort him inside.

The interior was as extravagant as the exterior suggested. The ceiling of the entryway was vaulted on mahogany arches. Everything was the best quality: the rugs were imported, the furniture was flamed maple, and the paint was Behr Premium Plus Ultra.

Diego took Kevin from room to room, showing him the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and just a couple studies-- Kevin would have free roam of the house, but he didn't want to overwhelm him right now by showing him more than the most relevant rooms. They only glanced at the door to the bedroom-- their first time in this room would be almost sacred and had no place in this brief tour. They ended in the dining room, where Diego sat Kevin down and told him to wait for dinner.

His extensive planning had, of course, extended to their first dinner together (the businesslike lunch they'd had while Diego was evaluating Kevin did not count,) and he'd devised a menu that was fancy but quick to prepare. It was a blood organ ceviche with a gourmet vegetable salad and homemade vinaigrette. The wine was 100 years old to the date and had taken weeks to source; it was not only chosen for the significance of its year, but its excellent bouquet as well. Diego hummed to himself as he sliced livers and chopped endives, savoring the domestic feeling of making a meal for his companion in the next room.

When Diego returned to set the table, Kevin was looking brightly at the candle. It was hard to tell which one the dancing light in his eyes came from. Even though they were uniformly black, all the way across the sclera, Diego could tell when his eyes flicked up to regard him. Kevin's entire face changed to reflect his joy at viewing his owner.

Diego told him he had a present for him.

Kevin straightened and grinned, eager as a child on Strex Mandated Commercialized Gift Giving Occasion.

Diego handed him a box wrapped in shiny gold paper and red silk ribbon, which the broadcaster tore off with his teeth. He opened the velvet-lined box and gasped at what he saw inside.

It was the key to the house, molded into an old-fashioned shape with a filigreed handle into which rubies were embedded. It hung from a jeweled lanyard that was nothing short of exquisite: Short gold plates were linked together in such a way as to give it nearly the flex and flow of a normal lanyard, and were thoroughly encrusted with precious gems so dense that the gold barely had opportunity to show through. Kevin's eyes sparkled in yet another combination of the joy from within and the reflection from outside.

Diego had not exactly paid for this-- even his extensive budget would have been defeated by the hundreds of sapphires, emeralds, opals, rubies, and carnelians that flirted with each other along its entire length-- but he had the privilege of negotiating a business deal with the Desert Bluffs jeweler, and between Strex's buyout package and the persuasive power of Diego's gun, he had managed to secure a nice bonus for himself. He also left a back door in the jeweler's collar (a standard accessory for signers of Strex's contracts) that would make favors and discounts easy to get in the future.

Kevin stared at it in awe, words of thanks passing through silent lips, too stunned to vocalize.

Diego took the lanyard and put it over Kevin's head. The key laid directly over his heart. He lifted his hand to stroke the back of his finger under Kevin's chin, then cupped his cheek and tilted his head for another deep kiss. When they separated, a glaze had dulled the glimmer in Kevin's dark eyes, and his hand curled over his chest, over his heart, over his key. Diego popped a quick kiss onto his flushed cheek and went to get their dinner.

Kevin treated the dinner as gourmet, widening his eyes in recognition of the exquisitely plated food and delicately plucking each morsel off the fork with his sharp teeth. Their conversation was relaxed and casual: they asked each other about their day, each learning a bit about broadcasting and business; they discussed the shrubs near the downtown intersection that seemed to be infecting the local wildlife with ennui; and they even inserted a few flirtatious remarks here and there. For example, Diego commented that it was hard to imagine the wildlife remaining apathetic if Kevin was nearby; and Kevin at one point said Diego must have looked simply dashing as he stood before the board of directors in his charcoal business suit.

Dessert was a rich chocolate cake Diego had made from scratch, using real buttermilk and the finest grade cocoa powder. Kevin said it was the most delicious cake he had ever had, and even though Diego suspected he would have said the same thing of any pre-mix Betty Crocker trash, he was pleased to know that Kevin had indeed been given the best.

And then it was time to show him the bedroom.

Diego had saved it for last. This part was special. So very, very special and important and precious. He was already poising his brain to remember every moment so he could recall it even on his dying day. His heart fluttered when he took Kevin's hand and smiled at him, and leapt when Kevin, of course, smiled back.

Consummation.

He paused before the bedroom door and stroked Kevin's face. Outlined it with his fingertips, exploring it, memorizing it. Kevin looked back brightly, alert and pleased. In worship of Diego, almost, and a bit abashed at the way Diego gazed at him with such awe.

Diego escorted him inside the bedroom, and now his stomach began to clench in time to his heart.

The collar could be... glitchy in the bedroom. Even though Kevin looked with the eagerness of a child at the velvet-draped pillowtop bed and exquisitely carved furniture and deep wine-red carpet, Diego watched him with a sense of dread. He was about to do something that could make Kevin's earnest compliance with the instructions of his collar waver.

He remembered what he heard about Desert Bluff's old mayor. Strong-willed. Authoritative. Resistant to what the CEO who owned her wanted her to do.

To what Diego wanted Kevin to do.

He took a deep breath, and gave Kevin a kiss.

Kevin melted, again. Kissed back more earnestly than any collar had ever compelled a person to do.

Diego undid the top button of his shirt.

Kevin made a noise and kissed him deeper. That talented tongue reaching so far into his mouth. Diego went slowly, deliberately, refusing to fumble a single button, until his shirt was all the way undone. Only then did he break the kiss to slide the shirt off his body.

The CEO had to wrestle the mayor's shirt off her body.

Kevin flushed, crossing and uncrossing his arms over his naked torso self-consciously. Diego murmured things to him, praises and reassurances and promises. He stroked his fingers up and down Kevin's arms until he relaxed.

Diego knelt and undid his fly.

Kevin's hips jerked away and Diego's stomach plummeted. He looked up to see Kevin flushing hard, biting his knuckles.

Diego asked if this was okay.

Kevin flushed harder and nodded.

He pulled his pants all the way down, and his boxers as well. Kevin was very, very hard. With shaking hands, Diego removed his shoes and socks. He surveyed his body like a tribe coming upon new land, discovering all the curves and expanses. Kevin's body was perfect, to him at least: not too fat or thin, a little bit muscular but also a little bit softened by just the right amount of baby fat. Sinuous tattoos punctuated with spiked suns wrapped his arms and chest like ribbons, accentuating his musculature and hugging his form. These must be precious to Kevin, artwork chosen with care to grace his body.

Diego ran his fingers, just once, down Kevin's jaw, over his collarbone, down his side, his rump, his thigh. Then he guided him to lay down on the bed.

Kevin stretched out on it luxuriously, feeling the soft covers. This was very likely the most comfortable thing he had ever felt in his entire life. He spent only seconds snuggling into the soft bedding, however, before looking back up at Diego for his next move.

Consummation.

Diego took out the knife.

He had had the knife custom made for this moment, too. A rose gold handle was encrusted with rubies and garnets, spatters of jeweled blood. The edge was sharper than a scalpel.

His heart rushed and his memory worked full time to capture this moment. Kevin laid out naked beneath him while he stood over him in his suit. Power. He had it, but all he wanted to use it for was giving this humble radio host pleasure.

Kevin would love this. He had to. The moment Diego made him completely his.

Diego looked Kevin in the eyes, and he told him things. He told him how he was enraptured by Kevin's voice when he first turned on the radio. He told him how he had to hide so no one would see his flush when he first laid eyes on the host in person. He told him how he has been thinking about him, fantasizing about him, every day. He told him about the anticipation and utter joy he felt for this day to come.

And even though he had the collar on him, even though he had already laid out his instructions for him, Diego asked, after a very hard swallow, if Kevin wanted to be his.

And Kevin said, of course.

Diego wanted nothing but to fall on him, kissing and rutting him wildly, but that was not how the ritual went. With all of his self-control, he pressed the blade against Kevin's chest.

Kevin gasped and clutched the covers, and Diego paused. But then Kevin let out a long, deep purr. He bit his lip and smiled.

Diego continued. Each line he traced into Kevin's skin was also traced into his memory. Slowly, carefully, perfectly, he engraved his name into his lover's chest.

Lover? Not quite yet. But soon.

The mayor bit the CEO.

Diego's hand shook and he had to pause before cutting the last letter. Kevin scooped some of the blood with his finger and licked it up with a delighted smile.

So precious. Diego couldn't resist bending down to kiss him. Then he finished engraving his name.

He admired his work and the canvas it was painted upon for a few moments, then bent over Kevin to lick up the blood. Kevin hummed and squirmed happily. Diego's length began to get urgent, straining against his slacks.

It was time. Again. So many momentous occasions today, meeting their hour. Every moment precious, committed to his memory to recall again and again for the rest of his life.

Diego stood before Kevin and took off his clothes.

He was built like a god. He knew it. He worked out and ate right and bathed thoroughly and in general treated his body like the temple that it was.

Kevin pushed himself up on his elbows to admire him. His eyes were huge. He couldn't see quite all of Diego from that angle, so to take him in completely, he now got on his knees.

Diego found himself flushing. But he could not hide it, not standing naked before the man he had just claimed as his own for all the days to come. Kevin looked at every inch of his toned and glowing body, and his black eyes shone.

Diego swallowed hard, tried to get his heart in check, and knelt on the bed with him.

Kevin was precious, cherished, loved. He would be forever. He was perfect. He was his.

Consummation.

Diego pressed his forehead against Kevin's, and rubbed his palms up and down his back. Captured his mouth for another kiss, and moved his palms lower, to caress Kevin's hips. Kevin moaned into his mouth. Compliant.

Diego placed his fingers on the lock on the collar.

And stopped. What was he doing? This was so precious to him. So anticipated and dearly desired. His heart and stomach and entire being clenched at the idea of losing it.

The collar would make Kevin want it no matter what.

The mayor resisted. But she was strong willed. Authoritative.

Kevin was nothing but soft.

Kevin wanted this. He had to. And he didn't have to. Not with the collar. Kevin wanted everything Diego wanted him to want.

He remembered how pleased he was that Kevin genuinely loved the home-made cake.

His fingers pressed the first pin of the lock. And stopped.

He couldn't risk losing Kevin. It would hurt too much.

And so, he left it on.

Closed his eyes hard and kissed Kevin harder. And Kevin, the wonderful eager delicious thing that he was, kissed back equally. Of course he would have wanted this anyway. It was easy for Diego to convince himself of that. The shy compliance when Diego put on the collar. The utter lack of any reticence at all now. Kevin wanted this. Kevin wanted to be his. He had to. He had to.

So there was no point, no point at all in taking the collar off.

Diego pushed Kevin down on the bed.

The CEO pushed the mayor down on the floor.

He was gentle with him, so very gentle. Kevin was like a delicate crystal sculpture, precious and exquisite and needing to be handled with only the greatest of care. Diego kissed his body and stroked it and whispered words of worship. Kevin whimpered and flushed. His erection wept and his hips lightly bucked. He threw his arms around Diego, and begged him.

She begged him.

Diego moved his strokes exclusively to Kevin's inner thighs. He warmed the flushed area until it quivered. He wet his fingers with the finest lube money could buy, and stroked Kevin's rim.

Kevin's moan stirred him. He gasped.

He pushed a finger in, slowly, and stroked Kevin's side to relax him. But Kevin was already relaxed. Already yielding and eager to continue.

Another finger, murmured questions to check that Kevin was alright, gasped responses that he was. Diego took his time to work him with two fingers, savoring it. Logging each additional second to his growing memory of this moment.

With Kevin squirming in desperation, he added a third finger, and to bitten-back howls stretched him wide enough to be ready. Then he removed his fingers and positioned himself over him.

He leaned in close to Kevin's face, and Kevin bridged the distance to kiss him hungrily. Diego supported Kevin's head with one hand, and with the other, guided himself in.

It took all his control to be slow. Kevin moaned and bucked against him urgently. He forced himself to maintain a languid pace, and stroked Kevin's length in time. Tears dripped from his eyes onto Kevin's face.

Kevin had to break the kiss to let his head loll. Diego eased his head back onto the mattress. He savored the look of him, flushed and laid out beneath him, choking on whimpers, trying and failing to articulate pleas. He began to pump more quickly now, neither of them able to bear the tease any longer. He rode the edge of gentleness, avoiding pounding Kevin hard but pulling himself nearly all the way out and pushing himself completely in until their bodies pressed firmly together. Kevin gasped and keened and begged and Diego just might possibly have done the same. He went faster, just a little bit harder, all the way out, all the way in, stroking Kevin in time, tears and sweat dripping onto his face, and felt the familiar feeling in his hand and in his loins, twitching and coiling and straining for that explosion, and he locked his eyes on Kevin's utterly delicious face and they came.

Kevin's face as he came. This would become his most precious memory. Slack and totally lost in bliss, black eyes glazing, a tear escaping. Diego was skilled and he was able to milk the orgasm for several seconds, keeping Kevin in that moment of pure mindless pleasure.

The CEO didn't go all the way. He just couldn't, in the face of someone so clearly unwilling.

But Kevin was eager and compliant. Diego forced himself to forget that sometimes the collar didn't glitch out at all.

Kevin was eager and compliant. Kevin wanted him. Kevin loved him.

Diego loved Kevin. So very much.

He told him so. He softened and pulled out and laid on top of Kevin, kissing his wet face, licking up salt, feathering his lips over his jaw and cheek. He told him with urgent conviction that he was precious, cherished, loved.

Kevin let out some long, shuddering moans, catching his breath, coming back to himself. He was totally limp on the bed, but after a few minutes came around to wrap his fingers in Diego's hair. He whimpered Diego's name, and the sound made his heart ache.

Diego comforted Kevin for some time, then got a washcloth and soap that cost more than Kevin's rent. He cleaned Kevin off with all the care he had done everything else with, stroking Kevin's stomach like a mother licking her baby clean. Kevin relaxed and began to drift off to sleep.

Diego laid beside him and put his arms around him. His heart leapt when Kevin rolled over to return the embrace. The radio host buried his face in Diego's shoulder, and his breathing grew long and slow with sleep.

Diego snuggled him happily. Everything had been perfect. And there were so many perfect times to come. He would take him to the park tomorrow, for a picnic. The weather was supposed to be sunny all day. Then, Monday, they would go shopping for the finest clothes for Kevin money could buy. Tuesday, they would eat at Desert Bluff's most expensive restaurant and go to the opera. Wednesday...

But the plans stopped spinning in his head as he came to just enjoy the present moment of Kevin asleep in his arms. Every day would end like this.

Everything would always be perfect. As long as he always ignored that tiny bit of poison that the collar would always be on.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone notice that there was no dialogue?
> 
> Please comment! It makes me feel as though this day, maybe _this_ day, my life was not a waste.


End file.
